


Letters

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [2]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Manners  
> Part 2 of?

  
**Title:** Letters  
 **Author:** Venturous ****  
Fandom: Lewis  
 **Characters/Pairing:** James Hathaway  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** could be vaguely spoilery for S07E04  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Summary:** James makes a decision  
 **Note:** Sequel to [Manners](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/167564.html#cutid1), now a series _ The Heart Must Pause _

 

Part 2: Letters

On Monday morning, Hathaway is waiting for the Chief Superintendant when she arrives at half-seven.

She’s surprised enough that he’s early. “You’re not dressed for work, Sergeant,” noting his rucksack and jeans.

“I’m taking the rest of my holiday, Ma’am, plus another fortnight. This is in effect my resignation.” He holds out a letter.

For a long moment she doesn’t move. Finally she sits, pretending to organize items on her desk, ignoring the proffered document.

“Sergeant Hathaway, when you come to your senses later this week, give me a call." 

He set the letter gently on her desk, turned and disappeared. She threw his letter in the bin.

=====

After running several variations of this scene in his mind, James opted for a leaving voicemail, telling Innocent he’d be taking the remainder of his interrupted vacation, as well as the rest of the week. He didn’t mention when he’d return to the nick, and he didn’t call Lewis.

This is better, he tells himself. This way he’s on the road today and catches the last Sunday ferry, arriving at his cousin’s tomorrow evening.

On his way out of town James dropped two envelopes into the post.

tbc  



End file.
